Lachrimae
by Silan Haye
Summary: Lima tahun setelah musim dingin abadi berakhir, Arendelle kembali didera badai salju berkepanjangan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab kali ini, dan apa hubungannya dengan Kastil Es ciptaan Elias? "Elias, pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu..." Male!ElsaXElsa, Male!AnnaXAnna. SELFCEST.


**Summary** : Lima tahun setelah musim dingin abadi berakhir, Arendelle kembali didera badai salju berkepanjangan. Siapakah yang bertanggung jawab kali ini, dan apa hubungannya dengan Kastil Es ciptaan Elias? | "Elias, pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu..." | Male!ElsaXElsa, Male!AnnaXAnna. SELFCEST.

**Disclaimer** : **Frozen (c) Walt Disney Pictures. Elias design (c) Valendra. Male!Anna design (c) Juhaihai. **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, penulis hanya memiliki ide dan plot cerita, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam proses pembuatannya.

**Warning** : Genderbend, selfcest, straight pair, **plot alternatif**. Kualitas bahasa seadanya, saya menulis ini untuk senang-senang saja. Oh, dan sick!Elias, karena saya suka menyiksa cowok bermuka uke 8DDD

**A/N1 ** : Link visualisasi dan_ voice_ Elias dan Alan ada di catatan akhir cerita.

**A/N2 **:I'M GOING ALL NUTTY FANGIRL HERE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH #bitchslapped Maaf, fic ini lebih kayak tulisan orang gila daripada author. Tolong pertimbangkan dulu sebelum membaca o(-(

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Badai salju menghantam kota seolah pembuat es di negeri dewa-dewa tak sengaja menumpahkan kualinya. Jalanan padat merayap mendadak lenggang; hanya beberapa orang berbalut mantel tebal dengan sepatu boots dari kulit binatang yang tenggelam dalam salju setinggi lutut nampak melangkah merunduk-runduk, menantang kabut dan badai. Cuaca di seluruh penjuru negeri makin buruk saja belakangan ini, hingga kerajaan memutuskan untuk mengkatagorikannya sebagai bencana.

Di puncak perbukitan ke arah mana jalan bata tunggal berakhir, sebuah bangunan berdinding tebal berdiri gagah menantang angin. Menara-menaranya menjulang meraih pusaran awan hitam, bagai tangan seorang pahlawan yang berjuang menghentikan badai. Sebagian besar jendelanya gelap, seperti mata-mata kelelawar yang buta, sebagian terang seperti lentera yang menawarkan keselamatan.

Itu adalah, tak lain dan tak bukan, kediaman kedua pemimpin muda kerajaan Arendelle. Raja Elias dan Pangeran Alan, kakak adik yang memerintah negeri seperti satu jiwa dalam dua raga, merupakan pasangan terbaik yang dapat diharapkan oleh rakyat Arendelle. Walau belum genap lima tahun masa pemerintahan mereka, keduanya bekerja sebaik apa yang dapat dilakukan seorang raja muda dan penasehat setianya. Apa yang akan kau dengar dari orang-orang jika bertanya tentang Raja Elias dan Pangeran Alan adalah mereka menyayangi keduanya seperti mereka menyayangi harta peninggalan keluarga.

Tapi tentu saja, segalanya tak seindah apa yang terdengar di luar.

"Satu jembatan lagi ambruk? Oh, demi Odin!"

Alan melemparkan perkamen yang baru saja dibacanya ke sisi jauh meja, mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahannya dengan frustrasi. Delapan jam dihabiskan pemuda itu untuk membuka dan membaca surat satu persatu, dan tak satupun membawa berita baik! Longsor di sini, gagal panen di sana, musim salju parah yang memaksa rakyatnya mengungsi ke barak-barak sederhana. Hangat dan pengap dalam ruang kerjanya yang penuh buku dan perkamen, perapian membara besar di sudut ruangan menimbulkan cahaya nyaman jingga tua. Para pengungsi itu tentu sangat mendambakan berada di ruangan sehangat ini, namun yang diinginkan sang pangeran hanyalah melemparkan semua surat dan dokumen yang menggunung ke dalam bara kemudian berlari keluar dan bermain salju bersama Elias.

Elias.

Satu lagi perkara yang membuat kepalanya terasa penuh, memberi urgensi untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin dan melepaskan segala masalah yang menekan dirinya dari segala arah.

"Siapa sangka menjadi penasehat raja bisa menjadi begitu pelik?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, menghenyakkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi dan memijat-mijat matanya dengan lelah. Hampir empat hari dilaluinya tanpa beranjak dari ruang kerja pengap itu kecuali untuk makan, tidak tidur sama sekali; namun sampai saat ini titik akhir dari pekerjaannya belum nampak juga.

Ingin ia mengatakan, "semua ini gara-gara Elias", namun hatinya segera merutuk begitu pikiran itu terlintas. Tidak, kakaknya tidak memiliki andil apapun dalam masalah-masalah ini. Bukan salahnya kalau musim salju di Arendelle semakin parah dalam lima tahun terakhir hingga mereka harus membangun belasan dam baru untuk menampung lelehan salju. Bukan salahnya kalau ia tiba-tiba tidak dapat menjalankan tanggung jawabnya sebagai raja dan Alan harus menggantikan posisinya. Bukan salahnya kalau—

"Yang Mulia?"

Sebuah panggilan disertai ketuk samar menghentikan kereta pikiran pria muda itu. Sesaat ia mengira itu hanya keretak kayu termakan api; tapi setelah menajamkan pendengaran...

"Yang Mulia, ini saya, Anna."

Ah.

Bangkit dari kursinya yang telah celung karena terlalu lama diduduki, Alan lalu bergegas untuk menyambut si pengunjung. Sempat ia berhenti untuk mengamati penampilan di cermin dekat pintu. Rambut berperet putih awut-awutan yang keseringan disisir penuh frustasi, wajah pucat dengan kantung mata bertumpuk, dan kemeja kucel dengan rompi menggantung yang entah sejak kapan belum diganti. Jangan tanya soal bau badan, sudah beberapa hari ini dia melewatkan mandi.

Bersyukur yang berada di balik pintu adalah Anna, gadis kesayangan yang biasa menghantarkan hidangan untuknya (paling tidak gadis itu sudah melihat Alan dalam penampilan terburuknya, jadi ia tak akan barang menaikkan satu alis); pangeran muda itu memutar kunci logam dan mengayun terbuka pintu.

Berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita muda berambut pirang stroberi dikepang dua, memberi hormat padanya dengan membungkuk sedikit dan menarik ujung-ujung gaun. Alan menyadari keabsenan kereta saji yang biasa dibawanya, dan hatinya langsung mencelos dingin.

"Yang Mulia—"

"Ini tentang Elias, bukan?" Potongnya was-was, mata sebiru sayap kumbang mengawasi delan ekspresi sang pelayan untuk menebak-nebak jawabannya.

Sekilas Anna menatapnya dari balik bulu-bulu mata, sebelum memejamkan kedua kelopak dan menunduk seakan minta maaf. "Ya, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Raja—"

Belum lagi puan muda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alan telah melesat meninggalkan ruang kerja, meneriakkan nama sang kakak dalam ketergesaannya. Tanpa mengingat lagi soal etiket, dipacunya kaki-kaki jenjang bersepatu boots itu melintasi lorong-lorong sepi istana, dingin dan gelap tanpa cahaya bintang di luar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, keringat dingin membintik di dahinya yang pucat, perasaan gamang menyelimut bagaikan bulir-bulir salju buatan dalam globe hias. Satu belokan, dua belokan, tiga belokan, melintasi ruang dansa yang sunyi dan menggema; empat belokan, lima belokan, enam belokan—

—dan tibalah ia di lorong dengan pintu putih kamar kakaknya. Beberapa matron terlihat berdiri di luar, kompak memasang roman yang sama, khawatir dan ketakutan. Semuanya terlonjak, mata melebar dan saling berkasak-kusuk panik, saat mendadak dari bilik kamar itu terdengar lolong kesakitan, panjang dan menyayat seakan si pemilik suara tengah tercabik dari dalam.

Alan memacu langkah lebih cepat dari yang bisa disangkanya.

"ELIAS!"

* * *

~.~.~.~

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**.**

**Lachrimae**

**.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

~.~.~.~

* * *

_Alan melongok ke bawah dari tempatnya berdiri di serambi lantai atas istana dengan mata berkilau penuh semangat. Di bawah sana nampak prajurit dan rakyat jelata bahu membahu menyekop sisa-sisa salju, pipi memerah asap mengepul di depan wajah namun senyum tetap lebar merekah. Petualangan besar Alan mendaki gunung es dan membawa pulang Elias telah berakhir, dan kini Arendelle telah kembali ke keadaan semula, sebuah negeri hijau dengan matahari sewarna kuning telur yang bersinar hangat sepanjang hari. Bersama rakyat Alan menyambut datangnya musim semi dengan tawa dan nyanyian, dengan dansa-dansa sepanjang jalan dan pesta makanan, namun yang membuat dadanya membuncah oleh kebahagiaan bukanlah itu. _

_Hal yang membuatnya amat bahagia bukanlah air sungai yang kembali mengalir atau tunas-tunas rumput yang tumbuh menepis gundukan putih. Bukan pula gerbang istana yang kini selalu terbuka dan membiarkannya bebas berkelana. Ia tak dapat mengusir senyum cerah dari wajahnya karena, untuk pertama kali setelah begitu lama, ia dapat kembali bergandengan tangan dengan sang kakak. Kembali mengisi hari-hari dengan saling bercanda dan balapan menunggang kuda, bermain kartu sampai larut dan saling adu mengejek nama. Alan tidak tahu ia begitu merindukan tawa Elias hingga mendengar kakaknya itu tertawa, lepas dari segala ketakutan akan kekuatan mencipta esnya yang tak terkendali._

_Adalah hal baik Elias akhirnya dapat menemukan cara untuk mengontrol kekuatannya. Kini raja baru Arendelle itu menjadi lebih santai dan terbuka, persis seperti Elias yang diingatnya dulu. Walaupun Alan harus merasakan jadi patung es dalam prosesnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyesali peristiwa itu._

"_Kau tahu, dengan besarnya antusiasmemu terhadap dunia luar, mengejutkan untuk melihatmu masih berdiri di beranda ini dan bukannya berpetualang melanglang negeri."_

_Mendengar komentar bernada geli itu mata safir Alan makin bersinar-sinar. Cepat-cepat ia memutar balik tubuhnya, begitu cepat hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjengkang ke halaman empat belas meter di bawah._

"_Whoah!"_

"_Awas!"_

_Elias mengayunkan tangannya dan seketika muncullah merpati-merpati kecil dari kristal es, mengangkat jubah dan lengan baju sang adik sampai ia dapat kembali mengatur keseimbangan. Setelah pemuda itu dapat berdiri mantap dengan kedua kaki, makhluk-makhluk itu menghilang menjadi serpih-serpih es yang berkilau seperti serbuk mutiara._

"_Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Alan. Barusan itu bahaya sekali," Elias menegur dengan kerut di dahi, melipat tangan di depan dada._

"_Whoa, tadi itu keren banget! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa membuat burung!" Yang ditegur jelas tidak peduli kalau dia baru saja terselamatkan dari maut. "Bisakah kau membuat binatang lain? Singa? Gajah?"_

"_Alan, kekuatan ini bukan untuk main-main," sang kakak menjawab sambil memutar bola mata, namun toh menggerakkan tangannya untuk memproduksi seekor anak singa dari udara. Makhluk es itu berlari dan memanjat jubah adiknya, terus sampai bahu dan mengusap-usapkan kepala di bawah pipi Alan seperti anak kucing yang manja. Pemuda dengan bintik-bintik di wajah itu tertawa oleh sensasi dingin dan geli di kulitnya, sebelum kemudian makhluk itu juga menghilang seperti patung pasir yang ditiup angin._

"_Kau memang hebat, El," cengir sang adik, cengir yang begitu lebar hingga nyaris memakan pipinya. "Aku tidak tertarik lagi menjelajah seluruh negeri, karena di sini aku sudah bersamamu!"_

"_Ergh, hentikan itu. Kau terdengar seperti pemuda yang melamar gadis pujaannya," Elias berkomentar, dan Alan hanya tertawa._

_Keduanya kemudian berdiri bersisian di bibir beranda, menyenderkan tubuh di pagar setinggi dada dan mengawasi orang-orang berlalu lalang. Banyak dari mereka yang menengadah dan memberi salut atau mengangkat topi, para gadis muda mendeku sambil menarik gaun dan terkikik genit ketika Alan melempari mereka satu kedipan. Elias hanya memutar mata melihat keantikan adiknya, sembari sesekali turut melambaikan tangan._

_Alan melirik sang abang dan tersenyum lembut menyaksikan raut ekspresinya. Meski tidak seekspresif dirinya, kakaknyapun nampak begitu bahagia, senyum tenang terukir permanen di wajahnya yang dulu selalu dirundung kecemasan. Alan menyiku bahu kakaknya sampai pria muda itu menoleh._

"_Apa?"_

"_Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih."_

"_Terima kasih untuk...?"_

"_Bersedia kembali ke Arendelle. Kembali kepada kami. Kembali kepadaku," Alan nyengir memamerkan giginya yang putih dan rata. "Terima kasih karena tidak memilih gunung es yang dingin dan sepi itu daripada aku."_

_Sesaat nampaknya Elias kehabisan kata-kata, namun kemudian ia mengacak rambut adiknya dan tertawa. "Yeah. Terima kasih juga, karena telah menerimaku kembali setelah semua kekacauan yang kutimbulkan."_

"_Ah, tapi kau kan berhasil membereskan semuanya. Segalanya berakhir indah untuk kita semua, iya kan?"_

"_Ya," Elias menyetujui, kembali memandang kota yang bermandi cahaya. "Segalanya berakhir indah untuk kita."_

_Alan terkekeh dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pagar, membungkukkan tubuh sedikit dan bertopang dagu di sana. Irisnya menangkap siluet gunung salju di kejauhan, putih bersemu biru terbias langit. Cukup sekali saja ia menempuh perjalanan ke sana. Cukup sekali ia harus menghalau dingin menembus tulang, sebab kini kakaknya tak lagi menyembunyikan diri di pengasingan. Alan berjanji tak akan membiarkan Elias berpisah dengannya lagi, selama-lamanya._

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"ELIAS!"

Alan menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak. Sekonyong-konyong udara terhempas keluar dari paru-parunya oleh terpaan hawa dingin di ruangan itu. Manik matanya menjelalat, amarah dan panik memuncak saat melihat perapian yang hanya berisi tumpukan abu dan jendela-jendela yang terbuka membawa air dan salju berceceran di lantai. Beberapa matron dan dokter yang bertugas di dalam nampak menggigil kedinginan, menaikkan kerah mereka untuk melindungi leher.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Dentumnya gusar, menggestur ke arah jendela dengan korden berkibar-kibar. "KENAPA KALIAN BUKA JENDELANYA?! APA KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA OTAK! ELIAS SEDANG SAKIT!"

Para juru rawat muda yang berdiri di dekat pintu nampak ketakutan, belum pernah mereka melihat sang pangeran naik pitam seperti itu. Biasanya ia adalah sosok yang optimis, menepis segalanya dengan tawa dan ampunan.

Salah satu dokter kerajaan, pria tua dengan rambut memutih hingga ke jenggot yang telah mengabdi jauh sebelum Elias lahir, maju untuk menjelaskan. "Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia. Ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja."

"Apa?" Alis bertaut oleh rasa terkejut dan heran, Alan lalu mengarahkan pandang ke ranjang Elias. Di bawah kelambu tebal tempat di mana kakaknya itu beristirahat, dua orang pria berjubah tabib tengah sibuk menata kantung-kantung sutra berisi es. Yang membuat mata Alan melebar ngeri, adalah fakta bahwa es-es itu langsung mendesis meleleh saat bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat kakaknya.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" Ia terbata, mendekat dengan gamang ke ranjang. Dari dekat, Alan dapat melihat jelas bagaimana kakaknya itu amat menderita. Gaun tidurnya basah kuyup, campuran lelehan es dan keringat melekatkan kain tipis itu ke kulitnya yang seputih pualam. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seakan ia baru saja lari dari kejaran serigala, mata sebening kristal berkilat oleh airmata dan demam.

"Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Raja menderita demam tinggi," sang dokter menjelaskan seolah itu belum nampak jelas. "Demam yang begitu tinggi hingga..." Di sini ia terdiam, seakan menahan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu. Alan menoleh menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hingga apa?"

Doketer itu nampak ragu sejenak, sebelum berkata berat, "...hingga beliau seperti _mendidih_ dari dalam. Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia, tetapi kami tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kami tidak dapat memberi obat, karena..."

"Karena...?" Demi Odin, apa dia harus menuntun pria tua itu untuk mengatakan segalanya?!

"Karena setiap kali kami berusaha membantu Yang Mulia Raja meminumnya, ketika tangan kami bersentuhan dengan kulit Yang Mulia Raja, beliau langsung berteriak kesakitan, seolah tangan kami membakarnya."

Hening lama setelah penjelasan aneh itu, hanya deru angin yang menerobos lubang jendela dan engah napas Elias memenuhi ruangan. Es-es di kantung telah meleleh sempurna, mengubah warna alas pembaringan menjadi lebih gelap, beberapa menggenang menciptakan kubang-kubang becek. Elias menatap kosong ke langit-langit tinggi kamarnya, kentara sekali tak sadar terhadap apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Alan mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh sedikit kulit tangan sang kakak.

Reaksinya timbul seketika. Elias berteriak kesakitan, tulang punggungnya melengkung ke atas dan jari jemarinya meremas seprai erat-erat, seakan di dalam nadinya ada lahar yang mendadak menggelegak. Begitu keras raung kesakitannya hingga pelayan yang masuk membawa baskom es baru terkejut dan menjatuhkan benda perunggu itu dari tangannya.

"ELIAS, STOP! STOP!" Seru Alan, refleks menerjang sang kakak dan memegangi kedua bahunya. Pada titik ini Elias telah meronta begitu hebat hingga bantal di bawah kepalanya merosot ke lantai dan kepalanya melesak ke kasur, teriakannya makin liar seperti orang kemasukan setan. Di latar belakang Alan dapat mendengar sang dokter memohonnya untuk melepaskan sang raja, membiarkan anak-anak didiknya bekerja dan mengompres Elias dengan kantong-kantong es lagi, namun Alan tidak menggubrisnya. Panas itu ada di dalam tubuh Elias dan mendinginkannya dari luar hanya menambah sakit yang akan dideritanya.

"BERIKAN OBATNYA PADAKU, SEKARANG!" Perintahnya pada juru ramuan yang berdiri terpaku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk, mengambil mangkuk di meja seberang ruangan, dan mengulurkannya dengan tangan gemetar.

Susah payah Alan berusaha menuangkan ramuan cair beraroma tajam itu ke mulut Elias, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Elias terus berteriak dan menggelengkan kepala dengan liar, mengirim ramuan tumpah ke baju dan dadanya. Sebagian yang berhasil masuk ke mulut meluncur ke lubang yang salah, membuatnya tersedak dan memuntahkan obat itu dari mulut dan hidung.

"LAGI!" Ia mengulurkan mangkuk kosong, yang segera diambil dan diisi kembali. Alan merangkak naik ke ranjang dan memposisikan diri sedemikian rupa agar dapat mengunci pergerakan Elias tanpa menindihnya terlalu keras, takut akan melukainya.

"LAGI!" Teriaknya kembali, ketika usahanya yang kedua gagal oleh tangan Elias yang menyampar jatuh mangkuknya.

"LAGI! ELIAS, MINUM OBATNYA, DASAR BODOH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Jika tak tahu lebih baik, kau akan menyangka sang pangeran sedang berusaha membunuh sang raja. Semua orang di dalam ruangan gemetar ketakutan menyaksikan pergumulan dua bersaudara di hadapan mereka, menarik salib dari balik jubah dan menggenggamnya erat-erat._ Iblis, Raja Elias dirasuki iblis_, adalah yang berputar di sebagian besar benak sempit mereka, sementara sebagian yang lain gentar menyaksikan sisi lain dari Pangeran Alan. Rahang yang mengeras dan gertakan-gertakan kasar yang dikeluarkannya, cengekeraman besi dan tatapan gamam namun penuh tekadnya.

Setelah rasanya satu abad lebih sehari, pergulatan itu mereda juga.

Alan berhasil memasukkan ramuan ke dalam sistem Elias dan kini napas kakaknya mulai teratur, mata setengah terpejam menuju tidur. Diusapnya dengan sayang rambut pirang keperakan sang kakak dan dikecupnya dahi yang berkeringat, sebelum mengintip dengan perasaan bersalah ke balik gaun tidur Elias, di mana lebam-lebam merah besar menodai kulit bahunya. Esok pagi merah itu akan menghitam seperti resapan tinta, dan Alan akan harus menjelaskan kenapa cacat itu ada di sana.

"Tolong pindahkan Yang Mulia Raja ke kamar lain," kata Alan pada para matron dan dokter yang tergugu, suara tenang dan terkontrol seolah dia tidak baru saja menjegal dan meneriaki sang raja. "Berikan beliau kamar paling hangat dan selimut paling tebal. Nyalakan perapian dan tutup jendela rapat-rapat meskipun beliau memerintahkan sebaliknya. Panas itu berasal dari dalam tubuhnya." Ia mengunci pandang dengan sang dokter erat-erat. "Bukan dari luar. Mengeksposnya pada es dan udara dingin tidak membantu penyembuhannya. Jika kalian tidak sanggup memberi obat, panggil aku."

Sang dokter memerah, malu akan kegagalannya, namun tak berani berkata-kata. Sambil menunduk dalam-dalam ia memohon maaf, yang hanya dibalas Alan dengan anggukan. Pangeran muda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan perintah gusar dokter pada para matron untuk memindahkan sang raja terdengar di latar belakang.

Anna telah menanti di koridor luar, menunduk hormat padanya yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan gadis itu yang mengikutinya, hingga ia akhirnya itu angkat bicara.

"Yang Mulia..."

Ia menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. "Ya, Anna. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu tetap menunduk, namun bukan karena alasan memberi hormat. Matanya tertuju pada tangan Alan yang terkepal. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi, tangan Yang Mulia..."

Alan mengangkat tangan dan memperhatikan permukaannya. Matanya melebar oleh kejut.

Kedua telapak yang bersentuhan dengan kulit Elias tadi, memerah dan mengelupas oleh luka bakar, seolah ia memegang bilah panas dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"…_dan anggota Dewan memintamu menyetujui Rancangan Undang-Undang upeti yang mereka ajukan dalam rapat sore ini. Aku tidak habis pikir, mereka terus mengamandemen undang-undang ini setiap tahun dan—Elias, apa kau mendengarkan?"_

"_Hm? Oh, maafkan aku." Elias menengadah dari posisinya bertopang dagu di lengan kursi dengan dua jari memijat-mijat kening, tersenyum lelah pada sang adik yang tengah membacakan notulen rapatnya. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Lanjutkan, Alan."_

"_Mungkin sebaiknya kita sudahi saja dulu." Alan menatap kakaknya dengan cemas. Belakangan ini kondisi kesehatan Raja Arendelle itu terus menurun, hingga mereka harus menyediakan bilik dokter pribadi di dekat kamarnya. Ia memang terlahir dengan kulit pucat, namun kini rona mukanya putih mati, lebih terlihat seperti boneka kertas daripada manusia._

"_Tidak, tidak. kita sudah menumpuk pekerjaan sekarang, tidak bisa kalau kita santai-santai lagi," Elias menepis saran itu dengan lambaian tangan dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, bagaimana tadi? Soal amandemen? Pasal mana lagi yang ingin mereka perbaiki?"_

_Alan ingin kembali berargumen, namun sang kakak sudah melempar pandangan turuti-kataku-atau-kau-menyesal-pernah-terlahir, maka ia hanya menghela napas dan kembali membaca perkamennya yang melanjau panjang sampai pangkuan._

_Menara jam di tengah kota berdentang dua belas kali saat akhirnya Anna menemui mereka di ruang kerja, membungkuk hormat menanyakan apakah mereka berkenan untuk kudapan tengah malam. Elias hendak menjawab, namun Alan mendahuluinya._

"_Tidak perlu, Anna. Kami sudah selesai di sini." Untuk membuktikan kata-katanya ia menggulung perkamen di tangan dan meletakkannya dalam slot di bawah meja. Elias mengangkat satu alis, tapi sang adik hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kita sudah menyelesaikan apa yang perlu diselesaikan hari ini. Pekerjaan yang lain bisa menunggu esok hari." Berpikir sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "lagipula, aku sudah lelah."_

_Itu hanya alasan, sebenarnya, sebab di antara mereka berdua Elias lah yang nampak lebih membutuhkan istirahat, namun jiwa martirnya akan menolak jika Alan mengutarakan demikian. Sebaliknya, jika Alan memakai alasan dirinya sendiri, kakak overprotektif itu pasti akan menurut._

"_Baiklah," ia menghela napas dan bangkit, meregangkan tulang yang kaku setelah seharian terlipat di kursi. "Mari kita beristirahat."_

_Elias keluar ruangan diikuti Alan, kemudian Anna yang menyusul terakhir setelah memadamkan bara perapian dan gala-gala. Lorong istana telah sunyi, pelayan lain telah lama kembali ke bilik mereka dan ketiganya berjalan beriringan hingga akhirnya harus berpisah. Elias ke sayap kanan, Alan dan Anna ke sayap kiri, di mana kamar Alan yang menghadap padang rumput berada._

"_Selamat malam, Alan. Anna."_

"_Selamat malam, Elias."_

"_Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Raja."_

_Alan menyaksikan sosok sang kakak menghilang di kegelapan, hanya cahaya lentera yang bergerak menandakan keberadaanya, sebelum berbalik ke arah kamarnya. Belum sempat dilangkahkannya satu kaki, terdengar suara teredam benda berat yang jatuh, diikuti lenting keras benda pecah._

"_Anna, apa i—"_

"_Yang Mulia Raja…!"_

_Pekik tertahan gadis berkepang dua itu menghentikan jantung Alan sejenak. Ia menoleh begitu cepat, mencari cahaya lentera sang Raja. Saat yang ada hanyalah kegelapan sepekat tinta, ia berlari begitu cepat hingga jubahnya berkibar di belakang seperti sayap kelelawar._

"_Elias!"_

_Di tengah koridor yang berhias baju zirah di sepanjang tembok Elias tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Raut mukanya pucat pasi, kontras dengan karpet merah yang terbentang menutupi mester hitam. Cengkung celung di wajahnya terlihat jelas, seakan kehidupan telah tersedot dari dalam raganya._

"_ELIAS!"_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Catatan dan referensi:**

[1] **Anna:** tadinya saya menulis Anna sebagai pelayan, tetapi hubungannya dengan Alan terlalu personal. Tidak mungkin saya menulisnya sebagai pelayan pribadi Alan, karena biasanya pelayan pribadi satu gender dengan tuannya. Akhirnya saya menjadikannya si _**"Gadis Kesayangan"**_ (_maiden_)-nya Alan. _**Praktek ini wajar di abad pertengahan, di mana bangsawan memiliki "orang kesayangan" yang bukan keluarga atau kekasih**_. Anggaplah mereka sebagai semacam "_**human pet**_", diperlakukan dengan baik dan dimanja-manja tetapi tidak ada hubungan personal yang mengikat.

Saya pikir ini cocok dengan karakter Alan yang impulsif dan rada_ hopeless romantic_. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Anna, tapi karena Elias tidak mengizinkannya menikahi seorang gadis yang baru saja dijumpainya, Alan hanya mengajak Anna untuk tinggal di istana. Dan karena pola berpikir Anna dan Alan sama saja, dia pun setuju :v

[2] **Elias design:** saya memakai visualisasi buatan valendra, karena Eliasnya yang paling ganteng dan uke lol ** : /valendra. deviantart art/Frozen-Genderbend-Elias-419797036**

[3] **Alan design:** saya memakai visualisasi buatan juhaihai, karena male!Anna nya sangat adorable dan alisnya naik (?) jadi kelihatan agak bandel. Artis belum memberi nama untuk desain genderbend nya, jadi saya kasih nama sendiri.** : / juhaihai. tumblr post/ 73403126863 / took-a-break-from-schoolwork-and-commissions-to**

[4] **Elias & Alan voice: **saya mengubah sedikit pitch suara Idina Menzel dan Kristen Bell agar terdengar seperti cowok. Bayangkan saja suara mereka kurang lebih seperti ini.** s: /soundcloud ethatrololo/ for-the-first-time-in-forever**

* * *

**A/N 3:**

_**I BELIEVE THE RIGHT WORD FOR THIS IS SORRY**_**. Saya gak yakin bakal ada yang membaca cerita sinting ini, tapi kalau ada yang membacanya sampai habis, terima kasih banyak, dan ampunilah kelebayan saya.**_** IT'LL JUST GO WORSE FROM HERE SO BE PREPARED HAHAHAHAHAH #slapped**_


End file.
